Knights of Hell
Knights of Hell are an order of demons from Hell, handpicked by Lucifer and trained by Cain. They are the oldest of Lucifer's demons, save Lilith. They are figures of awe and great respect amongst other demons. History Lucifer picked each Knight of Hell out individually, and each was trained and given a place in the order by Cain. This took place some time very early in history, as the sigil for the order predates even many Enochian writings. Cain led the order for millenia, until disappearing some time in the mid 19th century. In 1863 CE the remaining Knights of Hell tracked down their leader and captured his human wife Colette. Cain, in retribution, killed all of them save Abaddon -- who escaped. Abaddon laid relatively low for most of the next hundred years. In 1958 CE, however, Abaddon was discovered turning the souls of innocents into demons by Josie Sands and Henry Winchester. Abaddon took possession of Josie Sands and used her to infiltrate and destroy the Men of Letters, vanishing during the attempt. Powers & Abilities *Demonic Possession - the Knights of Hell can manifest physically on Earth only by taking control of a human vessel. Unlike other demons, they are capable of splitting their essence and temporarily possessing two humans at a time. *Biokinesis - Knights of Hell are capable of causing blindness or causing severe bleeding with just the power of their mind. *Invulnerability - Knights of Hell are immune to almost all forms of harm and damage, including the weaknesses shared by most demons. *Superhuman Strength - Knights of Hell have incredible physical strength. *Telekinesis - Knights of Hell can move objects and people with their mind. *Telepathy - by placing a portion of their essence into another human, the Knights of Hell can read the thoughts and memories of that other human. *Immortality - unless killed, a Knight of Hell will never die or age. *Weather Manipulation - weather surrounding a Knight of Hell can alter according to the Knight's mood. An angry Knight of Hell may cause thunderstorms. *Superhuman Stamina - Knights of Hell do not need to rest, eat, or breathe. *Terrakinesis - Knights of Hell can cause and direct earthquakes. In some cases, the presence of a Knight of Hell can produce tremors in the ground. *Flight - when not within a human host, the smokey form of a Knight of Hell can fly. *Exorcism - a Knight of Hell can expel a demon from its host by touch. *Teleportation - Knights of Hell can move instantly from place to place. *Smiting - Knights of Hell can kill lesser demons with their touch. *Power Negation - Knights of Hell can render the powers of another demon useless. *Apporting - Knights of Hell can move other people or objects instantly to another place merely by touching them. Weaknesses *Kurdish Demon-Killing Knives - while incapable of killing a Knight of Hell, these knives can hurt them. *The First Blade - a weapon capable of killing a Knight of Hell. *Archangels and Archangel Blades - although even fighting angels could pose a challenge to the Knights of Hell, it was long surmised by the Men of Letters that they were entirely killed off by archangels. *Devil's Trap - a Knight of Hell cannot use their powers when held with a Devil's Trap, and cannot escape without interference. *Holy Fire - holy fire can severely damage a Knight of Hell but cannot kill it. *Holy Water - holy water can burn a Knight of Hell, although it cannot kill it. *Death and Death's Scythe - are capable of killing anything. Known Members *Cain *Abaddon Source Knights of Hell are derived from Supernatural. Category:Demons Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Organizations Knights of Hell Category:Species